I Will Love You Forever, Elena
by MyNameIsDanelle
Summary: This is my first story to write! It's a one shot, and it's about the pairing DamonxElena. I took about four hours of coming to write all of this. Hopefully you will enjoy this one-shot! Please, review this! And tell me if you want me to make delena story!


*_one shot_*

It was a cold fall night. My breath hung at the edge of the window, making a clear white

fog stain the glass. My eyes were swollen for the hundredth time, crying about Stefan. I made little gasping sounds while each sob came out of my small petite

mouth. My hair was in a mess, front of my face. Making the ends wet from the tears. I pushed my hair back, trying to calm myself. It has been four weeks,

since the night Damon and I were hunting for Stefan. I was full of excitement and mostly, concern at how I was going to get my poor Stefan back in my arms

again. Surely, I thought that would happen. But, no. The scene of him telling me that he wanted me to leave. Never to see him again, came up in my eyes. I

started to cry again. I was hopeless, my life was turned upside down only by what have occurred during that dreaded night. I needed somebody to tell me 'it's

going to be alright' & 'he still wants you' for me, just to make me wish I felt like something. Anything. I looked behind me, my white door, closed. I'm going to see Damon.

During the twenty-two minute walk to the Salvatore boarding house, I thought if Damon would say something to comfort me, something to make me feel better.

I looked up to him, for that. He loved me. But, I didn't love him. When I think about it, my heart starts to hurt and I tense up around him. I couldn't stare into

his eyes because, well, to tell you the honest to god truth, I'm scared he might pull me in. Damon is seductive, yes. No lie. But, the reason I can't, just can't, fall

in love with him is because of the issues it might bare. I bit my lip, as I saw the yellow light on the right side of the Salvatore house start to appear from the dark

shadow night. I ran up to it, knocking on the door. It was 1 a.m. in the morning. Who knows he might be awake. For a thirty second pause, I knew he wouldn't

answer. I opened the door, slowly making sure he wouldn't take it as a false alarm. I looked around, no Damon. I sighed, walking up the stairs, the small sound

of my heeled boots creaked on each hardware step. It wasn't to loud to wake anybody, but a sign that somebody could be in your house. Expecting Damon too

pop up any second, I thought about going into his room. As soon as I walked down the dark wide hallway I stopped at his door. Should I knock? I stopped and

thought for a second, and opened the door a little to peek inside. He was in the bed, asleep. I smiled, walking into his room quietly not trying to wake him up. I

shut the door, as lightly as possible. Now that I thought about it, I was freezing! No jacket, no scarf, nothing. I looked at the bed. Wanting just to crawl inside

there, to feel his warm hands cross over my freezing body. Wait, what am I thinking? No, Elena. You don't love him. You love- … Stefan is gone. Tears came to

my face again. I shook my head, wiping away the liquid drops. I came to the Victorian bed. I took off my boots & ankle socks, grabbing the covers as I slipped

right in the warm soft king sized- bed. I rested my head on the tan pillow, getting closer to Damon. I could feel his breathing. Soft, calm breathing. I turned my

back to him, putting it closer to his warm body. I was scared, he would wake up. Scared he would take me as Katherine. I just needed….. someone to hold me. I

lied there, in the warmth, breathing in the sweet scent of a apple candle flaming away on his side table. I felt a pair of hands wrap over me and a low sweet

mumble in my ear, "Hello Elena.'' I gasped, turning to face him, a deep blush started to form on my cold face. His eyes were wide open, beautiful blue flamed

into me making me feel light-headed. He lured me in. Damn. "Surprising to see you. In. My. Bed.'' He smirked, holding onto me tighter, "Um, I just, ugh.'' I

sighed, not wanting to make up a lame excuse. I mean, what could I tell him? He put his fingers through my hair, kissing the top of my head. My heart started to

race, "I knew you where coming. Why you were coming.'' I sighed, rolling my eyes. Damon would know that. "You finally fallen for me.'' He looked at my, his

soft warm hands cupping my face, "Damon, I think-'' His eyes looked sad, and hopeless. He needed me also. Someone to love him, for him. And I needed

someone to love me for me, "I think I have finally fallen for you." He smiled, his face lighted up with a light attractive glow. I do love him. I always have. I just

needed to admit to myself that Damon was the one I wanted. The one I yearned for. He kissed me, the intense sensation went through my body. I kissed back,

with so much passion it even took Damon off guard. He broke away, "I love you so much, Elena." I smiled, pressing my finger to his lip, shushing him. He bit my

lip teasingly. I got on top of him, my body pressed hard to him, his eyes hungry for me. I dipped down to his face, teasingly kissing his neck. "I Love You." I

finally said it, the words came out of my mouth. And I knew that it was right. He took my hands in his, kissing me tenderly. His hand tracing my curves. He

looked at me, with an innocent-boyish look on his face, "**I will love you forever, Elena**." I giggled, kissing him one last time, before we made love.


End file.
